Overleg:Eilandse verkiezingen van 2009
Als je 'm vereilandst, vergeet dan niet om islamitische al-Mohammed namen te gebruiken :) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 09:45 (UTC) :ik weet. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 09:47 (UTC) ::De politieke passieve participatie onder de islamitische minoriteit van deze staat is nogal aan de lage kant... --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 11:29 (UTC) (op z'n Esopânã) :::Zal ik een beginetje maken? jullie moeten me dan wel corrigeren als ik er een potje van maak. (haha) L’Éducation sentimentale 13 jul 2009 11:48 (UTC) ::::Is mij goed :) --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 11:52 (UTC) Hmm... de spanning stijgt. Blijft mijn goede vriend (altijd prijs met) Ahmèèèd (verwijst naar Rayman is laat :D) kanselier of wordt het de extreem-rechtse Henk Marbout die de rest van Nederland wil veroveren? To be continued :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 14:37 (UTC) :Moslims stemmen meestal altijd op moslims en aangezien 45% van je landje moslim is.. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 16:07 (UTC) ::Wat een generalisatie die nérgens op slaat... trouwens hebben ze in NL ook niet veel keuze met de populist en etnocentrist Geert Wilders, de buitenlandersonvriendelijke VVD, het christelijke CDA en de communisten. :S --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 18:48 (UTC) :::Nee, omdat de islamitische partij een en al flut was :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 18:51 (UTC) ::::Ik heb het over de landelijke... --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 18:54 (UTC) :::::Ik ook... Of was er geen islamitische partij meer? Ik denk dat de meeste moslims niet stemmen (althans de vrouwen zeker niet) en anders stemmen ze toch communistisch... --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::::: ??????? Woon jij in Nederland? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 18:58 (UTC) :::::::Niet meer sinds de epidemie :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 18:59 (UTC) :Misschien moeten we de moslima's eens vragen hoe zij dit zien, er zal wel ièts uit de bus komen. Alleen jammer dat mijn kennis van de moslimataal onder nul zit. Iemand een ideeke? L’Éducation sentimentale 13 jul 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::Arabisch bedoel je? :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:02 (UTC) :::Neen, de taal die mosmilma's onder elkaar spreken bedoel ik, je weet wel, (fluisterend) vrouwenklets L’Éducation sentimentale 13 jul 2009 19:08 (UTC) :::bwc)Jullie kunnen zeggen wat jullie willen, maar zij proberen de taal ten minste te leren. Dat kan ik niet van dikke Amerikanen zeggen die hier al 15 jaar wonen en geen hele zin in het Nederlands weten te formuleren. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 13 jul 2009 19:08 (UTC) ::::Ik heb geen idee.. In Limburg zitten geen Amerikanen die ik ken en alle moslimjongeren die ik ken versta ik voor geen meter.. --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::::1) er zijn ook slanke Amerikanen (sociale status speelt een belangrijkr rol, ook in Europa). :::::2) misschien moet je aandachtiger luisteren of hen duidelijk maken dat je geen bal verstaat van hetgeen ze vertellen. Hoe zou jij je voelen in Islamabad met je Nederlands ? Niet zo goed dacht ik. L’Éducation sentimentale 13 jul 2009 19:16 (UTC) ::::::Ze verstaan mij ook niet, dus dat heeft geen nut. En ik voel me in Nederland al onbegrepen aangezien iedereen denkt dat ik een Oostenrijker of Deen ben :S --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 13 jul 2009 19:18 (UTC) Volgens mij zetelt zoiets 4% van je hele bevolking in het parlement! :P Heerlijk :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:52 (UTC) :Hoezo niet? 23 (parlement plus staatsleiders) van 580... halve procent ofzo ;) --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:53 (UTC) ::Doe eens 23:560×100 :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:54 (UTC) Hahaha Ik had zomaar wat ingevuld. Nu merk ik dat ik net een meerderheid (11 van 21 zetels) heb voor een Europese Unie hahahah :P --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:53 (UTC) : :O Hahahaha :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:54 (UTC) :: 3,96. En wat dan nog? --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:57 (UTC) :::'t Is gwoon hilarisch dat 4% van een land in het parlement zit :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:58 (UTC) ::::Limburg is hilarisch. --I tre porcellini e il lupo puzzone 14 jul 2009 09:58 (UTC) :::::Daar is het 0,07% :P --Wólfèn ènde zeuvener geiterne 14 jul 2009 09:59 (UTC)